


gayer then the frogs

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, Edd loves Tord but he's a teasing ass, Fluff, Frog eggs, Gay Panic, M/M, Pining, The struggle of pining after your teasing best friend who could be straight, Tord is too gay for his own good, but totally isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: It's said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.Tord was, just now, finding that that simple statement he often wrote off as bullshit was completely and utterly true.





	gayer then the frogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short,,,, but,, it exists now :)

It's said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Tord was, just now, finding that that simple statement he often wrote off as bullshit was completely and utterly true.

Most people would certainly not find their childhood best friend, covered in gross, murky. dirty river water, holding a handful of frog eggs just barely an inch away from their face... beautiful-

Not that Edd wasn't beautiful, he was, just.. most would call this an unflattering moment. The Brit was squinting, tongue poking out through his teeth, his head tilted in a way that made him look like a madman.

"You're staring, I can feel it." Edd cut into the Norwegian's thoughts, not tearing his gaze away from that jiggly little handful of frog eggs for even a single second. Tord felt his face heat up, blushing, as an awkward laugh escaped him.

"Sorry, my bad." He mumbled, yet he still stared, taking in every possible detail of Edd that he could. The brunette's hair was wet, and just moments before he'd slicked it back to keep it from sticking to his forehead.

Normally, the fluffy brown hair sat comfortably over Edd's eyes, keeping them totally obscured. For some reason that Tord couldn't understand, the Brit had preferred it that way since he was ten.

Due to that, the Norwegian hadn't actually really seen Edd's eyes in almost seven years.

He'd forgotten that they were hazel, mixing in the most breathtaking hues of blue, and green. They were shining, lit up with a happiness that not even the Brit's smile could convey.

A soft, adoring grin made it's way onto the Norwegian's lips, a not so quiet murmur leaving them.

"I love you." 

"Wha-" Edd blinked, jerking his head up and ripping his eyes away from the frog eggs, now returning Tord's stare.

"I d-did not say that." Tord stuttered out in an instant, his cheeks feeling hotter then ever. He'd had romantic feelings for Edd for years now, and he'd done so, _so_ well at hiding them. Did he seriously just slip up like that??

"Yes, yes you did." Edd stated, leaning down to gently set the frog eggs back in the water where he'd found them. He made his way over to the dry land, stepping out of the river, and walking towards the Norwegian.

"I did not." Tord insisted, backing himself into a tree, gay panic overtaking him.

"You did." Edd was in front of him now. Oh fuck, oh jeez, he was so close.

"D-did n-n.." The Norwegian trailed off as the Brit leaned down, meeting Tord's eye level and staring directly into the depths of his very gay soul.

_Holy fucking, f uck-_

Edd leaned in agonizingly slowly, one hand gently cupping Tord's left cheek. The Norwegian's eyes slowly began to flutter closed, heart pounding faster then he ever thought it could.

And then the fucking bastard pulled away.

Tord's eyes shot open, Edd's sweet laughter meeting his ears. The green hooded male booped his nose, a lopsided smile making it's way onto his face.

Tord's face was redder then his hoodie at this point. He felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. 

"Waters turning you gayer then the frogs, Tordie." He purred, oblivious to the dumb, lovestruck expression on the Norwegian's face.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

And Tord simply happens to find this dorky, teasing, asshole, beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> mediocre fic is mediocre, but I had fun with it, I love these boys


End file.
